themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaka Sasaki
Ayaka Sasaki, more commonly known as Aarin, is a member of Momoiro Clover Z, and a cosmic entity. Her colour is pink, as has been the colour of her family for as long as anyone can remember. While many will think of her as "cute", her innocent looks hides her true self - a machiavellian mastermind who will stop at nothing in order to attain more power. She considers herself to be an enlightened monarch, fit to rule the group and all their subjects with her infinite wisdom. Family Out of all the members, Aarin's family is the one most known. The Sasaki family can be traced back over a thousand years. Having ruled the majority of Japan for many centuries, Aarin's grandfather was the one to begin the conquest of Asia that her father would one day finish. Her father is Lord Sasaki, the greatest warlord Japan has ever seen. Her uncles are The Arena Man and The Superstar, both of them legends in their own right. As Lord Sasaki's only child she will one day inherit his lands and titles, including the fabled Sasaki Family Mansion, along with all the privileges and responsbilities that come with it. Aarin's mother on the other hand is a fearless woman, who has taught Aarin not only how to be ladylike, but also how to play the game of politics. She is one of the few people in the world that has Aarin's total respect. Political ambitions Groomed to rule from birth, and seeing Kanako as the unintelligent and dumb baka she is; a woman staying in power only due to mad luck and unquestionable support from Shiori, Aarin believes herself better fit to rule instead. Indeed coming from a long line of great rulers, she sees herself as the perfect candidate for the role of Leader; a wise and benevolent queen, that would bring order to the cosmos. While she has the ambition to rule, she lacks support from other members. Special abilities Like all other cosmic entities, Aarin possesses an arsenal of special abilities to be unleashed at her will. Traits Robot armour When riding into battle Aarin can usually be seen in her signature robot armour. Apart from protecting her from damage, it also looks really cool and instills fear in her enemies. Narcissist Aarin is a narcissist to the extreme level. In her world, there is nothing but Aarin. She will take every opportunity to promote her own agenda, and often speaks of herself in the third person. This is also evident in the fact that all of her solo songs are simply about her. Emotional Resilience: 60% While seeing Aarin cry during emotional moments is not entirely uncommon, she can still retain much of her mental composure while this happens. She will use those moments to evoke feelings of empathy in onlookers. Instead of the facial contortions of her fellow group member Reni Takagi, Aarin will put on her most ladylike look, while a single tear runs down her cheek on a precision path, with a well calculated velocity. Cooldowns Unlike traits, which are more permanent characteristics that have constant effects on a person, cooldowns are special abilities which, when unleashed, require a refractory period before they can be used again. The length of this period can vary from ability to ability, and is also affected by how powerful a being is. * 'Aarin time: '''Simply by saying the words ''"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Aarin Time!", Aarin can begin Aarin Time. The science behind this is not entirely understood, but it appears to alter reality for a brief moment, letting everyone see the world as she does, and giving her absolute dominion over nearby people. Mostly, Aarin uses this to make people dance. * 'Sasaki Family Heirloom: '''Aarin also posesses a round trinket, adorned with hearts and jewels, which she lets her summon objects. Simply by opening it up and pushing a button she will be granted with an item to aid her with what she is currently doing. This trinket is believed to be an heirloom, passed down from generations of women in the Sasaki family. * '''Commanding voice: '''Aarin is able to transfix an entire arena using nothing but her voice. She uses this skill to command fans to do her bidding, to making herself the focal point of a song, and one day she will likely use this to command her father's armies as well. Cooking skills When not plotting for absolute power Aarin enjoys spending time in the kitchen, often to the dismay of other members. Since being banned from the use of fire she has become a wizard of the microwave, even being able to cook pasta in it, a skill that she utilizes when making her signature dish ''Spaghetti Carbonara with Salmon and Crushed Cheeze Doodles. Category:Cosmic entities Category:Band member Category:Band members Category:Browse